vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Cry
|-|Devil May Cry= |-|Devil May Cry 2= |-|Devil May Cry 3= |-|Devil May Cry 4= |-|Devil May Cry 5= Story Summary The plot of Devil May Cry follows the Demon Hunter Dante, the son of a legendary demon who seal off the demon world named Sparda and a human named Eva. Games of the original series (in chronological order of its events) * Devil May Cry Volume 1: Set a few years before DMC3, the novel shows Dante when he was still using his alias "Tony Redgrave", when he fights an Angelo named Gilver. This novel was removed from the canon, but with Before The Nightmare, it came back with some small details being different to fit in the timeline. * Devil May cry 3 Manga: A year before DMC3, it shows Dante's and Vergil's paths before their first encounter in years, how Vergil met Arkham and how they revived the Temen-ni-gru. On Dante's side, it shows him on a job where he needs to find a missing girl called Alice, who was kidnapped by a demon. Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakening: The prequel to the series. It starts with a 19-year-old Dante starting his small mercenary business when a man named Arkham comes and tells him of an invitation from his brother, Vergil. Dante accepts (In a way) and begins his quest to stop his brother from breaking the seal their father placed and unleashing Hell on the Human realm through the demonic tower Temen-ni-gru. Along the way, he meets Lady, a young woman with connections to Arkham. Devil May Cry: The first game of the series, takes place sometime after Devil May Cry 3. Dante, now older, has established his business but gets a rude houseguest. A demon named Trish attacks Dante and informs him that the Dark Lord Mundus has awakened from being previously sealed by Sparda and now seeks to reunite the Human Realm and the Demonic Realm as one just like it once was (See Code 1: Dante). Dante spares her due to her resemblance to his deceased mother and travels with her to Mallet Island and battles Mundus's generals on a quest for revenge against the Dark Lord. Devil May Cry: The Animated Series: During the events that took place after Devil May Cry and before Devil May Cry 2, Dante is charged with guarding a girl named Patty Lowell. The anime is mostly just Dante's miscellaneous adventures but behind the scenes, the Demonic Lord Abigail attempts to once again take over the Human World. * Devil May Cry Drama CDs: Shortly after the anime where it shows three different stories, one is when Dante is hired by Enzo to kill a demon, the second is when Dante and Trish must kill a demon disguised as Peter Pan, and the last one is when the Devil May Cry crew is investigated by two police officers, Steve and McClain. Dante and the others are cleared of suspicion after being interviewed. * Devil May Cry Volume 2: The novel shows Dante and Beryl in a fight against Chen, who's using the Beastheads, a powerful demon created by Mundus, to reach his goals. In the end, the novel directly sets everything for the beginning of Devil May Cry 2. Devil May Cry 2: Dante is given a job by the Protectors from Vie de Marlii to kill the president of a major corporation who is trying to resurrect Argosax the Chaos and gain its power. Devil May Cry 4: The 4th game stars Nero, a young boy who is part of an Order known as the Order of the Sword. He is sent to hunt Dante down for the Order after the latter killed their leader, but slowly begins to uncover the fact that the Order may have some secrets he wasn't aware of and must help Dante stop them. * Devil May Cry Before the Nightmare: Set around 1 year before DMC, the novel shows Nero, Dante, V, Lucia and many other characters in a prequel that explains some of the plot behind DMC5 events and some plotholes in the series, like Volume 1 canonicity and how Dante got out of the Demon World in DMC2 * Visions of V: A manga also set as a prequel to DMC5, similar to Before the Nightmare, it explains some of the plot but only in V's point of view, on how he separated from his devil part and how he obtained his three familiars. Devil May Cry 5: After the events of Devil May Cry 4, the game follows Nero once more, now with his own branch of Devil May Cry, Dante and his new client, the mysterious V. They must fight off a demon invasion in Red Grave City after a demonic tree takes root and starts to pose a threat to the world. Power of the verse Devil May Cry is a very powerful verse. Low Tiers, which include superhumans like Lady and Volume 1 Dante, and weak demons, already possess feats ranging from Wall level to Building level. Most of the DMC3 Cast is City Block level, scaling from Cerberus, who easily froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance, while Mid Tiers are comfortably in City level thanks to Echidna's storm feat. Upper Tiers have Mountain level of power due to Sid Abigail's feat. The true power of the verse, however, is on the God Tiers of the verse, who are unfathomably more powerful than the rest of the cast; feats from the God-Tiers include Mundus fusing together the Human and Demon realms, which are two parallel universes, Sparda separating them and placing seals binding the two, Argosax distorting space and time, and etcetera, which range from Universe level to Universe level+, with most of Dante's incarnations rivaling those characters in power. Lastly, on DMC5, characters such as Dante, Vergil and Nero end up becoming considerably more powerful than even the aforementioned earlier levels due to internal amps and transformations. As for speed, even Low Tiers possess High Hypersonic+ speed via Lady's feat, the rest of the cast have Massively Hypersonic+ via scaling above Blitz, who's basically living natural lightning, with the upper tiers easily capable of blitzing them. The Top Tiers are at least FTL, likely Massively FTL due to Dante, while using the Devil Sword Sparda DT, being able to fly at these speeds and then block a Particle Beam, with the God Tiers being capable of blitzing them. The series also features a reboot in which the characters have City level power thanks to Vergil's storm feats, as well as Sub-Relativistic speed by moving faster than lightning. Both verses have a good amount of powerful Hax, ranging from stopping time, to soul draining, mind control, slashing through spatial fabric, and straight-up warping reality. Calculations and Important blogs * Devil May Cry: Feats Summarized and Explained - Serves as an explanation to the current tiering of the God-Tier characters from the verse. * Lady's Bazooka Attack Potency - Scales to her AP while using Kallina Ann and to some lesser demons who can tank direct hits from it * Lady's speed - Scales to any being comparable or superior to Lady, important supporting feat for Low to Mid tiers, as they scale far above her * Dante blocks a Particle Beam - Important supporting feat as Dante was just beginning to receive power from the Devil Sword Sparda * Dante and Mundus flight speed version 1 - Scales to Top and God tiers of the verse * Dante and Mundus flight speed version 2 - Same feat with another interpretation * Low and Mid tiers Attack Potency - Many AP feats in Devil May Cry are storm related, ranging from Low 7-B to 7-B * Abigail's casual AP - Main feat for High Tiers which are TAS Dante and Sid/Abigail Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters *Hst master *TISSG7Regrave *ZERO7772 *Follow Doctor Freeman *Sparda 20000000 *Matthew Schroeder *Dark649 *RebubleUselet *Xmark12 *Kepekley23 *Theglassman12 *ParadoxIndifferent *CrimsonStarFallen *DarkGrath *Qliphoth Bacikal *Tony di bugalu Neutral/Mixed *LordGriffin1000 *SinsofMan Opponents Characters Devil Hunters: File:20191001_222634.jpg|'Dante'|link=Dante (Devil May Cry) File:Devil_May_Cry_Trish.png|'Trish'|link=Trish (Devil May Cry) File:Devil_May_Cry_Lady.png|'Lady'|link=Lady (Devil May Cry) File:Devil_May_Cry_Nero.png|'Nero'|link=Nero (Devil May Cry) Demons: File:Sparda_Devil_Trigger_(Model)_DMC4SE.png|'Sparda'|link=Sparda File:Mundus.jpg|'Mundus'|link=Mundus File:Argosax.jpg|'Argosax'|link=Argosax File:Beastheads_(2).jpg|link=Beastheads (Devil May Cry)|'Beastheads' File:Bolverk with Freki %26 Geri.jpg|'Bolverk'|link=Bolverk (Devil May Cry) File:Abigail_(DMC).jpg|'Abigail'|link=Abigail (Devil May Cry) File:Baul.jpg|link=Baul (Devil May Cry)|'Baul' File:Modeus.png|link=Modeus (Devil May Cry)|'Modeus' File:DMCNightmare.jpg|link=Nightmare (Devil May Cry)|'Nightmare' File:KingCerberus.jpg|link=King Cerberus (Devil May Cry)|'King Cerberus' File:Malphas.jpg|link=Malphas (Devil May Cry)|'Malphas' File:Cavaliere_Angelo.jpg|link=Cavaliere Angelo|'Cavaliere Angelo' File:NefasturrisHD.jpg|link=Nefasturris (Devil May Cry)|'Nefasturris' File:Dmc4-echidna.png|link=Echidna (Devil May Cry)|'Echidna' File:Griffon.jpg|link=Griffon (Devil May Cry)|'Griffon' File:Nevan_(Devil_May_Cry_3).png|link=Nevan (Devil May Cry)|'Nevan' File:Tumblr_DMC3_Cerberus_1_.png|link=Cerberus (Devil May Cry)|'Cerberus' File:Blitz_DMC4_(2).jpg|link=Blitz (Devil May Cry)|'Blitz' The Order of the Sword: File:DMC4_Sanctus_Diabolica.png|'Sanctus Diabolica'|link=Sanctus Diabolica File:Credo.png|link=Credo (Devil May Cry)|'Credo' File:Agnus_DMC4.png|link=Agnus (Devil May Cry)|'Agnus' Others: File:Vergil-photo-vergil-35818039-1080-1200.jpg|'Vergil'|link=Vergil (Devil May Cry) Devil-May-Cry-5-Urizen.jpg|'Urizen'|link=Urizen (Devil May Cry) V(DMC5).png|'V'|link=V (Devil May Cry) File:Arius_DMC2.png|'Arius'|link=Arius File:DMC2_-_Lucia_01.png|link=Lucia|'Lucia' File:Arkham_Devil_May_Cry.jpg|'Arkham'|link=Arkham File:Gilver.png|'Gilver'|link=Gilver (Devil May Cry) Weapons: File:Devil_Sword_Sparda.png|'Devil Sword Sparda'|link=Devil Sword Sparda DMC Reboot: ' File:Dante_dmc_render_by_allan_valentine-d5bj5ef.png|link=Dante (DMC reboot)|'Dante File:Dmc_vergil_2.jpg|link=Vergil (DMC reboot)|'Vergil' File:Mundus_(DMC_Reboot).jpg|link=Mundus (DMC reboot)|'Mundus' Category:Devil May Cry Category:Verses Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Anime